A Little Love Story
by Mosaic31
Summary: Somewhat sad : Written 3 years ago, Limepaw makes a mistake. But like cheese or penicilin, it all works out. I think. She hopes. Will it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Fanfic XD**

**No, I don't own Warriors, what makes you think I did o3o**

**XD this is a story I found in my notebook that I wrote when I was 10 :P I sucked. But it's quite cute, and I have to admit, sad. 0.0 Ish. In a little baby way XD**

**Enjoyyy**

**...**

There was once a cat named Limepaw in the clan of Thunderclan.

She was a pretty she-cat, a black and white one, with stunning lime-green eyes.

Limepaw, now, was quite popular, with a heck lot of toms chasing after her. But she didn't want any of them that way; they were her friends.

Having no one for the heart was horrible, especially in this time of year.

It was new leaf, where many cats showed their affections of one another.

Limepaw wasn't jealous, but she wasn't happy either. So she was very glad to do an errand for her mentor, Cypressblaze.

He told her to go hunt for rabbits. The elders felt like being picky, and they would eat nothing but rabbits that day.

Skipping out of the camp clearing, Limepaw headed for the moors. It was where many rabbits are found, as their natural habitat, a place to run and dig dens.

But she could not go into the moors itself, that was Windclan territory.

So Limepaw headed for the low-cut part of the forest.

Soon enough, she spotted a shrew. But she didn't to catch it. If it squealed, the rabbits would hear, and run away. Plus, she hated shrew.

A long time passed since she last saw the shrew.

Limepaw sighed.

She wasn't going to catch that rabbit before sunhigh, and the elders would be hungry and upset.

She had to get a rabbit.

But just then, she spotted one! Excitedly, Limepaw grinned and pulled herself into a hunting crouch.

The rabbit cleaned its ears as Limepaw set her paws firmly on the ground. She had to get a good grip to begin her leap.

And-

There she flew! Limepaw miscalculated, however, and landed next to the rabbit. Her paws skidded on the ground as it scampered away.

Mousedung!

Having a small time to utter a few swears and get back up, Limepaw raced for the rabbit. She was quite fast for a Thunderclan cat.

Right on its trail, Limepaw and the rabbit crashed through some undergrowth.

Uh oh. Limepaw gulped; they were in Windclan territory. But surely, it was a Thunderclan rabbit, so she continued to run.

And… bam! Limepaw had gathered all of her energy and extended her claws, bunched up her hind legs, in a huge leap.

She landed on the rabbit and quickly bit its neck. Hopefully it didn't feel anything.

But now, cold sweat went down and her ice turned into ice. Grasping her catch, Limepaw wondered, "Where the hell is Thunderclan?"

She was lost.

Nervously pasing in a circle, Limepaw thought of her options.

Wait here for a Windclan patrol to escort her home

No, they'd kill her for her catch. Figuratively, anyway. She hoped.

She could just try retrace her steps.

But what about her scent, and the rabbit blood?

Limepaw groaned. She never should have come.

But yet, she did, and there she was. Muttering to herself, Limepaw tried to think of a way to get out.

**"Hey! You there! What in the name of Starclan are you doing on my territory?"**


	2. Chapter 2

Limepaw looked wildly around. And- oh no. Oh. No.

A hulking shape closed in on her.

"What are you doing in my territory?" he growled. Limepaw squealed.

"I-I-I-I... My rabbit-"

"YOUR RABBIT? This is clearly a Windclan rabbit! See, it has a mark!"

Limepaw blinked. "A mark?"

Suddenly the tom backtracked.

"Um. Er. Listen here," he whispered quickly. "You tell no one about the marks on the rabbit, and I'll let you go. Agreed?"

She wouldn't budge. "What. Marks."

He stared at her, pleading. Blinking handsome amber eyes, he begged, "Please? This is really important."

Tilting her head, Limepaw looked at the rabbit. She stifled a gasp. There was a small, hard red rectangle on the rabbit's ear.

What the hell?

"Tell me about the mark, and I'll go," she promised annoyingly. The tom gave a sigh-growl.

"Fine. You see, we've been... getting smarter with the subject of twolegs."

He paused, then continued.

"You see, we found out that if we take baby rabbits to the twolegs anonymously, they'd raise them. Nice and plump, see, 'n they'll also tag them. We don't eat scrawny, muscular rabbits, or tiny rabbit babies, but we get fat, juicy ones. In a matter of moons. Win-win!"

Limepaw gasped. "That's..."

The tom leaned forward.

"Smartly-evilly-brilliantly-against Starclan?" she stuttered. The tom chucked.

"Whatever, just don't tell." And he turned.

Limepaw sniffed her rabbit, about to pick it up, when something occurred to her.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Covestorm. Who're you?"

"Limepaw."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Bye."

Dragging her catch away, Limepaw blinked. Oh. She still didn't know where her clan was.

Turning around to ask, Limepaw opened her mouth. But Covestorm was already gone. Now what?

Bushes rustled menacingly behind her. Limepaw spun around. What in the world was that?

Bristling, paranoid, Limepaw crouched over her rabbit. But, with a gasp, she realised that the rabbit was the last thing she should worry about.

"Mr. Fluffles! There you are!" a giant, lumbering twoleg cried. A kit. But when it caught the sight of Limepaw, frozen in terror, it screamed. The shrill sound hurt her ears. Limepaw winced.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MR. FLUFFLES, YOU EVIL KITTY?" it cried, monstrous tears falling down. Limepaw's eyes were wide, limbs locked into place. She couldn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

**PS, to Larksong, this is by a 10 year old. -,- what do you expect. Plus, it's rated a K+ for a reason *shakes finger*  
**

**...**

Limepaw hissed in frustration as the twoleg kit came blundering to her, its disgusting hairless paws reaching out for her. Giving a squeak, Limepaw snapped out of it.

She sped and turned tail, but the thing had grabbed a hold of her. Limepaw tried to claw on the ground.

The twoleg kit shouted something and grabbed a hold of her tail. Agony shot up Limepaw's spine, and she let go of the dirt in pain.

The twoleg kit then held Limepaw's body with a striking grip.

She struggled, but the kit wouldn't let go.

The last thing Limepaw saw was the twoleg kit's paw heavily going down upon her skull, Limepaw giving a last yowl.

...

**0.0 Alright, the notebook ends here. So I'll have to make some shit up now :P Strap yourself in for Mosaic's rollercoaster. I think it's more babyish than when she was a child. **

**...  
**

His ears perked. What was that call?

Ospreypaw dropped his catch (hey, it's a bird of prey o.o) and turned his head toward the yell.

_Hmm. It's not far from here. _

Ospreypaw dragged the hawk to some low shrubs. No predator was going to take his prey. He was just going to check the yell out.

_I hope it's a damsel in distress, _He thought. _That'd be cool._

Ospreypaw laughed and began to gallop to the source of the sound.

_I'll be lucky if it was just Flowerpaw seeing a spider. _Sighing, Ospreypaw thought disappointingly, _She shrieks at shadows. Not just any shadow. Her own shadow. _

But when Ospreypaw found the trouble, his pace faltered. Slowing down, he squinted to see a twoleg kit- beating up a cat!

The cat, a black and white... Thunderclan cat, by the smell of it, was dangling uselessly from the twoleg's paw. Ospreypaw gulped. He hoped it wasn't dead. That was the one thing that scared him the most. Shook him right to his claws!

But taking in a gulp of air, Ospreypaw began to run faster. He had to have courage.

Alright...

He broke in midstep when the twoleg kit noticed him. But it went right back to swinging the unconscious cat around, its face puffy and red (and bare, ugly, with a tuft of fur at the top).

Ospreypaw shivered. Now what?

He knew.

_Covestorm's always complaining about me not being able to climb. Well, I'll prove him wrong!_

To that, the young apprentice dashed to the twoleg kit. It was short, only, like, 6 times taller than he was.

Now that he was close to it, Ospreypaw didn't seem so eager to continue. But he had to. From the looks of it, seemed that the Thunderclan cat didn't have much time left before it puked its guts out.

"Hey! You! Butt-ugly! Lookie here! I'm a kitty! A kitty that's a heck of a lot cuter than that one!" he shouted. The twoleg kit gave no notice, brawling its eyes out.

Ospreypaw glanced at his right.

Oh.

He groaned. Dashingstar had warned the clan not to show the twolegs their rabbit's corpses. She told them they'd get very upset, especially kits.

Looks like this Thunderclan cat chose the wrong rabbit to hunt.

In which it shouldn't have hunted anyway.

Ospreypaw sighed. Time to save a life.

...

**Cheesy, ik -,- I faill. XD but writing things that are so off course from reality makes my imagination get high!  
**

**Then get down from the hangover.  
**


End file.
